


[Podfic] Vines

by sophinisba



Series: #itpe 2017 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Consent Issues, F/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tentacles, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: sabinelagrande's story read aloud: "Ariadne really can create anything."





	[Podfic] Vines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209190) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Note about consent: I think both the author and I see this as something Arthur agreed to (maybe asked for?) ahead of time, but that's not super clear within the story, where he resists.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Inception/Vines.mp3) | **Size:** 3.6 MB | **Duration:** 6:09 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
